


Tommy Knows: "Legacies"

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Eloquence of a Secret [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon-divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s1e06 - “Legacies", Friendship, Gen, Secrets, Tommy Knows!, Underage Drinking, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Tommy makes a move in his personal life, while encouraging Oliver to do the same in his Hood life.





	Tommy Knows: "Legacies"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow, its episodes or its characters.  
> Tag: Season 1, Episode 6 - "Legacies"

**aRROW**

Diggle grunted as Oliver pulled back.

"Anchor your rear hand, Diggle. Variable acceleration. Fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up, throw your opponent off his game." Oliver instructed.

Tommy watched happily at a safe distance in the lair, sitting on a stool with a bag of popcorn. "This is better than paper-view. Very free and entertaining. Though definitely one-sided."

Diggle turned to him. "Why don't you step-up, Merlyn? Let's see what you can do."

"No, thanks!" Tommy declined. "I learned my lesson with that rubber band ball to the face, thank you very much. We agreed that I would never be going out into the field with you guys even if I could fight, so why get the crap kicked out of me? Give me an even, general fist-fight and I'm your man, otherwise... I direct you towards my ninja friend here."

Oliver gave Diggle a whack with the short stick. "Don't get distracted." Diggle sent a glare at the lounging-man but put his attention back onto the blond as they circled.

Tommy grinned. "If this is the price I pay," he said solemnly. "I believe that I have comes to terms with it." He tossed back a handful of popcorn, munching away.

"Where'd you learn to fight like this?" Diggle asked as he advanced, but Oliver easily blocked his attacked. "Definitely not on a deserted island."

"His name was Yao Fei." Oliver threw in several strikes.

"He give you those scars?"

"Only one." He came at the man, strikes flashing. Diggle didn't have time to think, just respond, reflex in defence. Tommy cracked a un-popped kernel and Diggle flinched at the unexpected sound and Oliver took advantage of the opening and struck Diggle at the small of his back, making the man arch.

"Don't you have somewhere else you have you to be?" Diggle growled at Tommy, rubbing his back. "Or did no one teach you how to chew with your mouth closed?"

"I _do_ have a few things planned for later, but I'm free until then." Tommy informed him. "And I chew with my mouth closed in the right company. As well," he held up a greasy finger in point, "As the master said: be aware of your surroundings, but do not let them become distractions."

Diggle took a step towards him. Tommy quickly tossed the microwave bag and held up his hands. "I was done with it anyways; I was at the kernels."

"That's enough for now," Oliver said, taking their sparring weapons and putting them away. He grabbed a towel to wipe away sweat and approached the computers. "Tonight we're going after him." He nodded at the screen as Diggle and Tommy joined him. "Scott Morgan runs Water & Power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter."

"If he jacks up the price," Tommy asked, "How exactly does he expect them to pay?"

"He makes desperate people, especially with winter only a month away." Diggle said. "Like these guys," he brought some articles onto the screen. "These guys started in Keystone three years ago. Began moving West, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in coma. Doctors say it's a coin-toss whether he'll make it."

"If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it." Oliver commented.

"They're overwhelmed and under funded." Diggle continued. "These guys don't hit one time, they hit two, three per-city. Right now, they're planning another job." 

Oliver looked over at him. "You have the wrong impression about what I do." He tossed the towel and took his shirt from back one of the chairs at another table. 

"Take out bad guys with bow and arrows." Diggle followed him directionally. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes." He turned back to them, finishing buttoning his shirt.

"Come on, Oliver." Tommy spoke up, following and agreeing with what Diggle was putting down. "You c--"

"I don't fight street crime." Oliver interrupted succulently. "That's a symptom of this city. I'm trying to cure the disease." 

Diggle scoffed, thick arms crossed over his chest. "CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs. I get it. I'm just saying maybe you can make a difference if you look beyond the scope of those pages." He said more gently, "I'm sure your dad won't mind."

"You don't get it." Oliver denied him. "My father died so I could live. Live to make a difference fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name I cross off this list honours that sacrifice." 

"There's more than one way to save this city." Diggle insisted.

"Not for me. Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do? Stop it all?"

"It sounds like you have a narrow definition of being a hero." Diggle left with that.

"I'm not a hero." Oliver said quietly to himself, but Tommy heard anyway.

"Is that what you really think?" Tommy asked. "That the people that you've helped have just been a consequence of you inking-out names on that list? Diggle's right... with your skill, drive, and belief you can do so much more to help Starling City."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Oliver turn his attention to the equipment, the dismissal clear.

"Alright. Just know," Tommy told him, "Sometimes the only way to battle the disease is to first fight the symptoms."

**X**

That little-something Tommy had to do—which was finally take Laurel out on a datethat he swore back at the courthouse—was a bust. She completely shut him down. So, he went in search of his friend. They nearly walked into each other in the Queen Mansion entrance hall.

"Hey, just the man I was looking for!" Tommy grinned. "I just got t--"

"Sorry, Tommy." Oliver said hurriedly. "Diggle just called, I gotta go."

"Oh. Is it...?" Oliver nodded. "Do you need help?"

"No. We got this. Talk to you later?" He clapped the dark-haired scion on the shoulder and slipped out the door.

"You never take me anywhere!" he called after the man; only half-joking. He sighed, about to make his own leave, when movement out of the corner of his eye had him turning back. "Hey, Speedy." Tommy smiled. "You look... grumpy."

"Brunch." Thea said. "With Carter Bowen. And his mother."

"Ooh." Tommy winced in sympathy. "That guy is... the worst." He omitted the foul language.

"Yeah."

"No wonder Oliver ran outta here," he joked.

"And he didn't take me with him," she complained.

"Looks like he ditched us both."

"Thea?" they heard Moira call from the dinning room.

Thea groaned. "I better get back. Or... take me with you?" she pleaded.

Tommy was thoughtful for a moment. "You got your learner's permit, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You wanna ditch this brunch?" he asked mischievously. "Got a new sports car, I'll let you drive her for some advice."

"Really?" she started to squeal excitedly like only a teenage girl could.

"As long as you don't crash it," he said. "And we keep my dubious influence this once a secret between us."

"Yes, agreed. Deal." She nodded rapidly. "Now, let's go before mom sends out a search party."

Chuckling, he put an arm around her shoulders and stole her out of brunch.

**X**

"Is the grumpies contagious in the Queen Clan, or what?" Tommy mused.

" _I am not grumpy."_ Oliver stated.

Tommy chuckled. "I don't even have to see your face, buddy. Diggle totally got one over on you, and you’re pissed."

" _I am not pissed_." Oliver corrected. " _I'm_..."

"Annoyed. He lured you to the hospital under false pretences; plopped you unprepared into a situation; played on that golden-heart of yours—and convinced you to alter your crusade. _You_ are _grumpy. I_ am proud of you. And _impressed_ with Diggle." Tommy told him. "If I got him a gift basket or something, do you think he'd punch me?"

" _Yes_."

"Do _you_ want to punch me right now?" Tommy wondered in amusement.

" _The feeling is easing_." Oliver joked.

Tommy chuckled. "I see your funny bone is intact, albeit with slightly more violent tendencies."

" _Where are you?"_ Oliver changed the subject. " _Your voice sounds all... Echo-y."_

"In the bathroom."

" _You answered the phone while in the bathroom, Tommy_?" His tone was not approving.

"Hey, it's not like I was going when I answered." He protested. "I finished my pee-break and was about to exit when you called. It's just easier to talk in here, is all, what with the conversation content."

 _"Where are you, anyway_?"

"This is my, something-later, take three." Tommy informed him. "I'm at CNRI." Silence greeted him on the other end and he knew better than that they had been disconnected. "I'm backing Laurel's plans to hold a fundraiser to get more funds after a big sponsor pulled their funding. I was talking to Joanne and she mentioned it, so I offered. Ollie?"

" _Okay_." Oliver said.

"Oliver?" he repeated.

" _Tell me when and all the Queens will be in attendance with our check books_." He said. " _I gotta go. It's time to stop these guys_."

"Alright." He sighed and slipped his cell back into his pocket and left the bathroom to continue his discussion with Laurel about the cake.

It would never not be complicated between the three of them where Laurel was concerned. He'd told Oliver the truth about his feelings and intentions towards the lawyer. Oliver had declared his own intentions—which was that there could and would not be any. So Tommy was going to take his shot; Thea's advice seemed to be working thus far.

**X**

"Really?" Tommy was surprised. "We actually went to school with this guy?"

"Right before he dropped out." Oliver said. "I don't think we would have even found out that, had he not lost his temper and punched that security guard."

"How did you even find this guy?" he asked. "I thought you said he was off the grid."

"He was," Diggle nodded. "But we had a little help tracking the electronic trail."

"Aw, man! You actually got to meet her? This mysterious blond IT girl from QC's basement." Tommy bemoaned. "You really do never take me anywhere." He accused Oliver.

"Careful, Merlyn, or you're going to start to sound like an neglected girlfriend." Diggle teased.

"She doesn't work in the basement." Oliver said dryly.

"No?" Tommy raised a brow.

"No," Oliver replied. "She has a corner cubicle in the IT department. She's highly recommended by Walter."

"She has Walter's approval? Now I really need to meet her! She's got the British Seal of Approval, it doesn't get any more real than that."

Oliver sighed. "I think it would be a little weird if I went and introduced you."

"No weirder than you bring a shot-up laptop to her. Or you and Diggle going to her to 'look up an old friend' because you don't know how to work Facebook." Tommy declared. "So, next time you going on one of your information-gathering fieldtrips, you're taking me."

"Recon." Diggle said.

"Whatever, they mean the same thing. I have spoken," Tommy pointed, "It will happen! I have dragged the location of the lair, among other things, out of you, Oliver. Do not think I will not make this happen."

**X**

The fundraiser had been going well. The place was filled with folk with ready check books, there was a bar, carrot cake, all three Queens present, Laurel on his arm. Until Oliver and Diggle had to leave as another bank robbery was in progress and the Hood was finally about to put a stop to The Royal Flush Gang; Carter Bowen stole Laurel; and Thea came upon him in his sulking having partaken in the alcohol.

"She's never gonna feel the same way," Thea told him baldly with a slightly slurring voice. "She still loves Oliver. Even after all the crap he put her through, she still can't help but love him. It's his super power. No matter what, you find a way."

 _Don't I know it,_ he wanted to say, but said instead: "Have you been drinking, Thea? I thought that we'd agreed you'd call me before you did something stupid?"

"Then _you_ should have called _me_." Thea returned in typical drunk belligerence.

"What are you talking about?"

Thea gave a sarcastic laugh. "That advice you asked about? I shoulda known it was about Laurel. It's always Laurel-this, Laurel-that with you and Ollie. But what about me?" she wavered. "What's so great about her? I could be a lawyer if I wanted."

"I know you could," Tommy soothed, putting a steadying hand on her arm. "You could be anything if you wanted."

"Stop babying me!" she growled, jerking her arm out from under his hand. "I'm not a baby anymore!" and she stumbled back into a waiter, the tray of drinks he'd been carrying smashing to the floor.

"Hey!" Tommy quickly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Thea's middle, catching her before she fell. "Okay? Thea! Okay?" He demanded, their faces close. Thea nodded, but then her big eyes suddenly welled with tears. "It's okay. Come on, let's get some air, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled and let him lead her out the side door. "I think I'm going to be sick."

And he soon found himself in charge of hair-duty as Thea puked next to a dumpster.

"Better?" he asked when she finally straightened with a groan.

"Yes and no." She admitted, shivering.

"Here." He shed his suit jacket and hung it around her narrow shoulders.

"Thanks," she huddled into the warm material. "Tommy," she started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a scene or those things I said. Please don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Speedy. Never." Tommy promised. "Come on," he lead her towards his convertible. "I'll drive you home and you can sleep this off."

"No, no. Tommy." She protested, even as he shut her door. "You should go back inside. I'll just take a cab or something."

"No way!" Tommy shook his head. "I'm not letting you alone in a cab at this time of night, in the state you're in."

"Okay," she finally agreed. "But don't drive too fast please, unless you want me to hurl in your car."

He chucked and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for the warning." He started for the driver's side when Laurel found them.

"Tommy?" Laurel called. "Is Thea alright?"

Tommy paused and turned to her. "Yeah, Thea's just not feeling well. Must have been some bad crab cakes or something."

Laurel raised a brow knowingly. "Are you sure it wasn't something she drank?"

"Don't worry. I got this." Tommy answered. "Go back inside, Laurel. You don't have to worry about me. This is your fundraiser. Go have fun. It looked like you were having a nice do-si-do with the good doctor."

"Tommy," she sighed. "Don't make it out to be something it's not. You know as well as I do that Dr. Carter Bowen is a gigantic ass. I danced with him because he wrote a big check to CNRI. How could you think it was anything else?"

Tommy sighed himself. "Laurel, everything with you is never straight-forward. It always comes out mixed up."

"You take care of Thea, and I'll go back inside." Laurel said. "But know one thing, Tommy Merlyn—I owe you a dance, you earned it." And she put a hand on his chest, leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she went back inside.

So maybe the night hadn't ended as bad as he thought; Oliver broadened his Hood horizons and maybe this thing with Laurel wasn't so hopeless.

f

**aRROW**

 


End file.
